Thinking About Feelings
by WildWeirdo101
Summary: TFP-When a certain Autobot femme and scout are thinking about their feeling toward eachother, would they have the courage to say it to eachother directly? Arcee X Bumblebee fanfic
1. Bee's Thoughts

**Uh.. Hi? New writer, WildWeirdo101 here :) So uh.. T** **his is my first fanfic? So, no hate please? :) Hope you enjoy. This is on a pairing I love a whole ton :D**

* * *

All was well in the Autobot Base. Except for one thing..

Or rather one bot.

Bumblebee was pacing back and fourth in his room, thinking. Thinking hard. Not about something, but rather somebot.

The certain bot he deeply cared about, the one he dare say he loved.

The Autobot femme he called friend, Arcee.

Oh her name. Her name was beautiful, _she_ was beautiful.

Was it her perfect blue colour? The way her optics were a dazzling blue with the soft touch of pink? The way she cared so much for her friends, her family?

He was in love no doubt. There was no need to question.

He tapped his servo on his metal chin. Thinking. Still thinking.

He loved her. There was no doubt. Back when the space bridge exploded and he caught her in space after she was knocked down by Megatron.

Even back then, when he carried her into base, holding her close to him, he felt his spark beating faster. Worrying about her well being. Thank Primus she was tough, back on her pedes in no time.

Another thing he liked about her, even though she was the shortest, the smallest. Oh man she was tough. Especially when mad. Never get that femme mad.

Bumblebee thought of telling her a while ago of his feelings. But.. He scraped the idea, what if she didn't like him back? He'd make a fool of himself. Maybe risking their friendship.

But.. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second when he could he'd think about her.

Bumblebee sighed. Laying down on his large metal bed. Staring at the celing.

" _Maybe one day.. I'll tell her.."_ He said to himself. SIghing once more.

Again just left thinking. About the one femme he loved.

* * *

 **So.. Yeah? This fanfic will have a few short chapters. Mainly focused on Arcee and Bumblebee :)**

 **So, I hope you liked it? Sorry if there were a few typos, I'm not the best at writing. Maybe leave review? It would mean a lot to me if someone did :)**

 **I guess I'll see you again soon in the next update? Byeee**


	2. A Little Drive

**So.. Hi? Wowza I'm actually really surprised someone reviewed this fanfic! :D Thank you thank you thank you to the review and the follows to the story! :D**

* * *

Bumblebee strode through the halls of the base, he hadn't stopped thinking about Arcee. He walked into the man room, nobody there but Ratchet and the kids.

He was so focused on his thoughts he hadn't relised he bumped into the table causing something to fall off.

"Bumblebee!" Called a voice from the other side of the room.

He turned to see Ratchet, who's optics were twitching.

"I needed that!" He yelled, Bee quickly got his thoughts together.

 _"Sorry Ratch.. I wwasn't paying attention."_ He quickly aapologised.

Ratchet sighed "Fine, fine.. Just don't let it happen again." Ratchet replied, picking up the fallen object and walking into another room.

"Hey Bee!" Came a voice from down low.

He looked to see his little friend Raf, who he lifted up to the platform to see him better.

Raf looked at Bumblebee, just as Bee seemed to zone out.

"What are you thinking about?" He said, Bee zoning back to reality and looking at his friend.

 _"Oh, nothing. I'm not thinking about anything."_ He replied, Raf not buying that he wants thinking about anything. He then thought of what Bee could have been thinking about.

After a few moments he made a guess

"Are you thinking about Arcee again?" He said, almost instantly Bee turned his head.

 _"N-no.. Why'd you think that."_ He beeped, Raf instantly knew his guess was correct. 'MMaybe he'll tell me of we're alone.' He thought.

"Okay.. In that case wanna go for a drive?" He asked, Bumblebee agreed, knowing it would take his mind off of Arcee.

"Great! Hey Jack!" He called to his friend, currently gaming with Miko.

"Yeah?!" He called back, mainly focused on the game.

"I'm with Bee if anyone asks!" He said

"Mkay." Jack replied, after he sighed in defeat from Miko, who was doing a victory dance from the game win.

Raf then hopped into Bumblebee, who drove out the entrance.

A while later, Bee drove along the open road.

"Now that there's nobody but us, wanna chat about why you were so distracted?" Raf asked.

 _"Your guess was right.. I was thinking about her.. Again."_ Bumblebee admired, at least there was nobody around to hear that.

Raf was the only one who Bumblebee actually told of his liking to Arcee. Raf would listen when he would talk about her, amazed by how much he talked about her.

Raf smiled, finding Bee's crush so adorable.

"One if these days Bee, you gotta tell her." He said.

If Bumblebee wasn't in his vehicle form, he would be blushing, as humans call it.

 _"Nope. Not happening. So sir. So thank you. Nope. Nada. Nope nope nope."_ Bumblebee quickly said back, he had thought of it. The chance. Of him telling her. But there was no way. No way he'd do that.

Raf chuckled, "Fine. I can't make you do it." He said, knowing Bumblebee's nervousness of telling her his true feelings.

Bumblebee buzzed happily, Raf would joke around with him about actually telling her, but he'd understand if he didn't want to.

After their conversation they just drove, Bumblebee slightly clearing his mind about Arcee, but once they got back to base, he knew he would think of her once more. So he enjoyed the moments like these, where he could just talk with his human friend.

* * *

 **Wow this was longer then I expected XD Again, big big thank you to the follows and review to the story! :D And again, sorry about any typos, I'm not the best at typing XD**

 **A review asked if Bee would have told anyone about his crush, so I made him tell Raf :D So in this fic Raf had known for a while that Bee liked Arcee so yeah. :)**

 **I'm just a little weirdo who wants to make some fanfiction for the world :)**

 **I hope to see you in my next update, till then..**

 **WildWeirdo101 signing off! :D**


End file.
